


Where the bloody hell am I

by angellteeth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Allusions to Suicide, Amnesiac Stan Pines, Angst, Gen, No one really dies though its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth
Summary: Stan has too many names, too many idenities. Probably has a hard time keeping it all straight.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Where the bloody hell am I

Hal woke up in a room he'd never seen. Was it. Rocking?? Was he on a boat? But he'd died. He remembered drowning quite clearly. Maybe he'd been picked up by a fishing boat? Just his luck. The one time he actually wanted to die was the one time a stranger decided to be nice.

He got up to look around, and found that these were definitely not the clothes he'd died in. Whoever the clothes belonged to, they had poor taste in fashion. He stuck his hands in his pocket and pulled out some brass knuckles. 

He couldn't tell if that made him feel better. 

Shoving his hands back in his pockets, he tried to work up the nerve to open the door to the cabin. It's probably normal to want to meet whoever dragged him out of the ocean, and it's not like he was tied down. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd get punched. He couldn't remember where that feeling came from.

He didn't have much longer to debate it, a man in his 60s opened the door for him. The man's face made him feel very suddenly upset. Logically, he punched him immediately. And then remembered this guy saved is life. Probably. And it's weird to punch a stranger in the jaw unprompted.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry- Uh- You." He found himself looking for a name. Why would he know this guy's name? Though, he did look very similar to his broth- No. Hal Forrester had no family. No siblings, dead parents. "Who uh, who are you?"

A look of understanding crossed over the man's face. "I'm Stanford Pines, your brother." He explained, rubbing his jaw. "And about the punch, don't worry about it. Do you remember your name?"

"My name is Hal Forrester, and I don't have a brother." He shook his head. "I don't think so, at least." He muttered, just to himself. For some reason, thinking about it made his chest ache. Weird.

Stanford grabbed a notepad out of an inner pocket in his coat and scribbled something down. "What do you remember?"

He thought back and realized he didn't remember much. Nothing from before he was 22. Nothing from before the month he died. Or. Tried to. "My name, being poor, and drowning myself. Or trying to, I guess. Can't even die right." He jammed his hands back into his pockets. 

He didn't really like the conversation. Or how talking to this man made him feel guilty and angry and depressed.

He took a seat, realizing his knees hurt something fierce. He felt like an old man what with all the joint pain. Absent mindedly rubbing one of his knees, he watched Stanford write in his little notepad. "Are you taking notes on me?"

Stanford didn't answer, shoving a picture into his hands instead. An old man and two kids. The man looked like Stanford but. Older. "Your name is Stanley Pines. I'm your brother and these are your niece and nephew." He tapped the faces of the kids, boy and and girl respectively. 

Hal shook his head and have the picture back. "Im Hal Forrester and I have no family. I don't know who you are but you must be confused." He tried not to be upset about the guy's sad expression. He shouldn't care, he's just some stranger. Just some stranger with a face that hurts to look at.

And suddenly, he couldn't look at Stanford's face any longer. 

He got up and went out to the deck, looking at the waves. Maybe he could try jumping again. He had jumped before, hadn't he? It was what's logical, but he couldn't remember it. He didn't like today, he decided.

He startled when Stanford suddenly appeared by him. He hadn't heard him come over. "What do you want, nerd?" He had no idea why calling this old man "nerd" was what felt right, but it's what came out of his mouth. For some reason, it made the other guy smile. Not normal reaction to being called a nerd. Probably.

"Just worried, I guess."

"Why? You have nothing to worry about."

"You said you tried to drown yourself, did you not?"

"As a stranger, you don't have to worry about that."

"As definitely your brother, I do."

Back to this whole "I'm your brother" thing, huh? He'd be annoyed at him if Stanford didn't make him feel painfully sad and lonely for some reason. It made no sense. Maybe he should punch him again, just for making him feel like he lost something he never had.

"Its getting late... Hal." Stanford clearly didn't like calling him Hal. For some outlandish reason. "We'll be back to port in a few days, you just. Go rest up."

Hal sighed and complied, admittedly tired.

-

"Sounds annoying." Stan commented, while Stanford recounted the events of yesterday. Apparently, he had a memory lapse and slipped into the wrong identity. Good thing he woke up not remembering a thing at all and Stanford was there to make sure he didn't remember being Andrew Alcatraz or Steve Pinington or something.

"Not as annoying as you. Glad to have ya back." Stanford pat him on the back, happy to be looking out to sea with his brother.


End file.
